202 The Double Down
by KateB-fan
Summary: Tengo que confesar que lo de las apuestas me tentó un poco... pero no me dejé llevar tanto... para mi... sigue el romance... aunque los sentimientos son bastante encontrados. Escucho opiniones y sugerencias.


**202 The Double Down**

Las carcajadas todavía se escuchaban a lo lejos cuando Rick Castle atendió su celular. Le había dejado un mensaje a Alexis y ella lo había llamado.

-No… estoy bien… - le dijo con suavidad- quería que supieras que me estoy quedando un rato con los chicos a tomar unas cervezas…- le dijo y sonrió- está bien… que descanses…

Cuando volvió a reunirse con ellos, estaban discutiendo sobre el caso, otra vez.

-Castle… a ver si me ayudas a que estos niños entiendan como son las cosas… - dijo Kate sonriente, adoraba hacer equipo con él contra los demás.

-Gente… le debemos dinero a mucha gente… que les parece si damos esta apuesta por empatada y hacemos las paces…

-Eres un aburrido, Castle…- dijo Ryan levantándose y gesticulando hacia Esposito, que se había quedado pensativo.

-Nos vemos… por lo menos paguen las cervezas…- dijo y siguió a su compañero.

-Siempre lo mismo… -dijo Kate tratando de simular estar ofendida.

Ni Ryan, ni Esposito se inmutaron y siguieron su camino, desapareciendo de su vista.

-Bueno… creo que solo quedamos tú y yo, detective…- le dijo Castle y sonrió.

-Para pagar la cuenta?- le dijo ella con rapidez.

-Para lo que quieras…-le dijo él, también rápido.

Tomamos otra?- le dijo con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

Se tomaron tres más, mientras charlaban animadamente. Kate estaba exultante. Castle apenas la reconocía. Siempre había pensado que era una mujer segura de si misma, pero la desinhibición que le causaba el alcohol era excitante. No porque hiciera nada que no correspondía, sino por la forma en que hablaba.

Castle observaba cada uno de sus gestos y cuando quiso acordarse, estaba muy cerca de ella. Pero a Kate parecía no importarle. Se sentía feliz. Castle era una buena compañía y la cerveza nunca la había emborrachado. O sea que como mucho, quizás podría reírse más de la cuenta.

Momentos más tarde, ella seguía riéndose y él la observaba de cerca, sonriendo también. Castle levantó la mano y acomodó una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja, rozó su mejilla con los dedos y ella se puso seria. Se miraron. El solicitó en silencio, permiso para seguir adelante. Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió.

Castle se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios con suavidad. Ella los tenía entreabiertos, no por la sorpresa, sino por el asombro. Él la besó con tranquilidad, sabiendo que ella no se apartaría.

Pero Castle no tenía suficiente con eso, deseaba más. Y ella no parecía decidida a detenerlo. Sin dejar de besarla, se puso de pie y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole el acceso total a su boca.

Castle suspiró y se permitió explorarla. Su lengua recorrió ávidamente cada rincón de la boca de ella y sus manos la acariciaron suavemente al principio, pero luego la sostuvieron de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Y ella se puso de pie y comenzó a responderle. Cada beso y cada caricia. Y luego de unos intensos minutos, Castle se encontró sentado sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas y ella en medio, apretada contra su cuerpo como si quisiera meterse por debajo de su piel.

Una sensación extraña encendió la alarma. Se separó brevemente de ella y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era inequívoca, el deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesta a todo. Pero estaba borracha… y se arrepentiría de todo en la mañana. Lo peor era que él la amaba demasiado como para perderla por una noche de deseo.

Castle sonrió y volvió a besarla. Ella volvió a responderle y luego lo miró, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto que él decidió memorizar para sus ratos de soledad.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sonriendo y respirando hondo para hacer a un lado su propio deseo.

-Te llevaré a casa…- dijo tanteando su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y sonrió, incapaz de hacer algo.

Castle dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y la tomó de la cintura para sacarla del bar. Caminaron bajo el rocío de la noche, ella lo abrazaba para sostenerse. Pero de repente se adelantó un poco y se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

Castle pensó que diría algo, pero sonrió y lo tomó de la solapa, besándolo profundamente. De inmediato, él dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. La besó también y mantuvieron ese intenso momento durante un rato.

Una vez que se separaron, Kate lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Castle pensó que su mundo se derrumbaría cuando vió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hey…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara- aún no es el momento…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la acompañó a su casa. Cuando llegaron la tomó de los hombros y se acercó a ella, mirando sus ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana…- le dijo y besó su frente. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo decir nada. Estaba mareada, excitada, triste… el alcohol había hecho estragos.

Castle caminó por la calle bajo el rocío, evocando los momentos que había vivido con Kate. Recordó los besos, las caricias, su sonrisa, la forma en que ella reaccionaba a él, pero también recordó sus lágrimas. Era claro que todavía no era el momento para ellos.

Cuando colocó las llaves en la cerradura para entrar a su casa, Castle sonrió. Había hecho lo correcto…


End file.
